Bleach X The New Story
by Yumi-JeagerJaquez
Summary: a story about two girls who meet and becomes friends. one of the girls utchia ends up being kidnapted by Ulquiorra Shiffer,this made the other girl, yumi,ask sudtuite Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki to turn her into a soul reaper herself, to find her friend.
1. Chapter 1 The New Girl?

**Yumi Jeagerjaquez-HELLO EVERYONE! thanks for picking this story! i hope you enjoy this remix of bleach i made!**

**Utchia Shirosaki-yeah...anyways, why am i in it?**

**Yumi j.- because! whats a story with out you? *smiles***

**Utchia s.-yeah...thanks *blush***

**Grimmjow-WHAT ABOUT ME? *ticked***

**Ulquiorra-shut up, trash...**

**Grimmjow-what did you call me you emo bitch? *glares at ulquiorra***

**Ulquiorra-you heard me... *glares back***

**Grimmjow-DAME YOU! *shot a cero***

**Ulquiorra-*doges***

**Yumi-*sighs* can we just start? **

**"AGGG! DIE!" (grimmjow) "you thank you can beat me?" (ulquiorra)**

**yumi-utchia, do you mind?**

**Utchia-ok...yumi does not own bleach or any of the charaters...please enjoy..**

**yumi-*almost gets hit with a cero* WATCH IT!**

_**Bleach X**_

_****__Chapter 1: the new girl?_

(class starts...) "Welcome back everyone.." the teacher said with a smile... "I would like to a new student! She moved here from America!" A girl with black hair and blue bangs, heart birth mark going down her right leg, blue and gray eyes, walks in with a blank face... "Every one, this is Yumi Orra Shiffer! Be nice To her will you?" "huh?a new girl?" says mizuiro, confused. "Look at her BREAST! There HUGE!" Keigo said with a nosebleed, and smiling lustfully. **SMACK! **"shut the hell up Keigo." Ichigo had hit Keigo in the head with a book. "ouch Ichigo!" Keigo wineded. "ok Yumi, you need a desk! you can sit next to...AH! Ichigo-kun!" the teacher stated. Yumi looks around. "whos strawberry?" Ichigo jumps up with speed. "dont call me strawberry!" he shouted with anger. "oh so your Ichigo?" _ha. as funny as he's name sounds. what orange hair.. _"ok then..." yumi strolls over and sits in the desk next to Ichigo.

(DING, DONG) "YES! schools over!" jumped Keigo. "Ichigo! want to go the the game shop?" Mizuiro comes and pulls on keigo ear. "no, we have studying to do." "awww!" "lets go keigo." "yes Mizuiro." keigo said with his head down. "later you guys." Ichigo said waveing. "Bye" mizuiro and Keigo said at the same time.

LATER THAT DAY: "man...what to do?" ichigo rudding the back of his head, laying on his bed. maybe i should go shopping? yeah, we need a few things. Ichigo gets up and walks out his bedroom door and down the stares. "Yuzu! Karin! i'm going shopping!" he shouted. Yuzu pop her head out from the corner f the wall. "ok, ichigo! be back soon!" "yeah, be careful ichi-nee." says karin. Ichigo smiled. "got it. see you in a hour."

_I wonder what i should look for first? _Ichigo said while walking around the store. _Ahh! _Ichigo saw a shelf with the snacks yuzu likes. Ichigo reaches for a box, when his hand touches another. "oh, sorry.." Ichigo lost what he was going to say when he saw who the person was. "its you!" "Its not very nice to yell at someone _Strawberry_..." It was yumi. "dont call me strawberry Dame it!" Yumi laughed at the angrey ichigo. "calm down, i was just joking." she smiled. '''well its not funny." "oh, come on! ya know it was." laughing again. At this point Ichigo just went with it. "hey, can i ask you a quistion?" yumi looked at ichigo, with something in mind. "yeah, what is it?" yumi grined at Ichigo. "Well, i just moved here. so i ask some others from class to a party i'm throwing...would you like to come?" Ichigo was a little surprized. "ummm, sure." "really?" yumis face lit up. "Thanks, Ichigo."

**Yumi-well thats was chapter 1, sorry it was so short. ^_^"**

**Utchia-when do i show up?**

**Yumi-later on...**

**Utchia-ok then...**

**Ichigo-i didnt know you where his s-**

**Yumi-*rushes to cover ichigos mouth* ichigo! dont say it! you'll ruien the suprized!**

**Ichigo-*moves yumis hand* sorry. **

**Yumi-good Soul Reaper**

**Utchia-while there buzy with that, please reivew and comment...**


	2. Chapter 2 The Name

Yumi- Yeah! chapter 2! XD i'm so happy!

Utchia- Do I show up now?

Yumi- Dont worry! soon, but not in this chapter!

Utchia- Great. Any ways what about those two? -_-" *points to ulqui and grimm*

Yumi- We should just wait for them….they will ruin it later on…

Utchia-you got a point… And do we have to say it?

Yumi-yes! Of corse we do!

Utchia-…..Fine

Yumi&Utchia-we do not own bleach. Or the charaters, please Comment and Review!

_**Chapter 2: The Name**_

**Yumi and Ichigo had there talk about the party. They walk out of the store together still talking, finily it was time to split. "hey, thanks Ichigo. I'm looking forward to you coming to the party!" ichigo gave a warm smile. "your welcome, I know it will be fun." With that comment yumi gave a slight blush. Turning her head so Ichigo wouldn't see. "umm, are you ok?" "yes! I'm… I'm fine.." with that there was a moment of slince.**

**A little later yumi and ichigo seem to lie near each other when they were walking the same road. It was still a long way, but they didn't care. "Oh, bye the way. I do you know Orihime?" "Yes! Me and Orihime are best friends! We knew each other for three years now." "huh?" Ichigo had said rather dumbly. "you two knew each other?" Yumi had looked at Ichigo with a confused face. "Orihime never told you about me? I though she would tell you about me." Yumi began to look down, you could tell she was upset. Once again, a moment of slince.**

**When it was time to split up Ichigo went up to yumi with a kinda emberssed face. And spoke with a sorry voice. "umm, hey." "Yes?" Ichigo was now in a high state of embressment. "I…. had forgot you name." Yumi look at him with a sly grin. "It's fine. The name's Yumi. Yumi Orra Shiffer." As it was her last sentenct to Ichigo, she left. _Shiffer? Wait! That can't mean! _Before he could stop her from running off, she was gone.**

**Yumi-*sighs* wow…that took some engry….**

**Utchia- Hmm? I wonder why? *using a sarcasted voice***

**Yumi- Oh shut up… It takes time to make a story. So I used as **

**much a possable**

**Grimm-*just walked in all beat up and bleeding* Dame**

**u-ulquiorra…**

**Yumi- Whoa… What happen?**

**Grimm- Nothing… Comment, or die. *points to the readers***

**Yumi&Utchia- Wow 0_0" **

**Yumi-Thanks for reading. ^_^" And don't worry about him. Haha. _Crap._**


End file.
